


Новенький

by Pengi



Series: Пикесси [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bullying, M/M, School
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Ла Масия, 2000 год





	Новенький

Новенький почти все время молчит. А когда открывает рот - его сложно понять. Слишком тихо говорит, слишком сильный акцент.

Жерар даже не знает, какого цвета у него глаза - Новенький постоянно прячет взгляд. Кажется, карие. Он хотел бы, чтобы они были карие. Его любимый цвет.

Блоха. Все называют его так. В самом начале Новенький, по наставлению тренера, смущаясь и глядя в пол представился им, но Жерар тогда не расслышал его имени. Позже не раз хотел подойти спросить, но Новенький всегда очень резво от него убегал. Маленький и быстрый. Действительно, Блоха.

Смотреть на него на поле было настоящим удовольствием. Нет, не Блоха. Инопланетянин. Простой мальчишка не может так играть. Жерар завороженно, отвлекаясь от собственных тренировок, следит за Новеньким.

Он понимает, что перед ним талант. Что этот талант расцветает именно здесь, в Ла Масии, в Барселоне, в его родном городе. Жерар уже гордится этим парнем. Но не все разделяют его восторги. Многие смотрят на Новенького с завистью и пренебрежением.

Жерар понимает, что кто-то обидел Новенького, когда видит как тот, сжавшись в невозможно маленький комок, вытирает с лица кровь. Новенький прячет лицо, но Жерар успел разглядеть ярко-алое, размазанное по щекам. Новенький не падал на поле. И вряд ли был настолько неуклюж, чтобы споткнуться где-то в коридоре. Ярость вскипела внутри, заставив его расправить плечи и несколькими широкими шагами нависнуть над Новеньким.

\- Кто? - спрашивает он.

\- Кто? - непонимающе повторяет Новенький, все еще пряча лицо.

\- Кто тебя обидел?

\- Нет.

\- Нет? Никто не обидел?

\- Нет. Ты?

\- Я?

\- Ты тоже? По лицу?

Он окончательно перестает понимать что происходит. С трудом удавалось расслышать что вообще Новенький говорит. Так не пойдет. Жерар приседает рядом с Новеньким, заметив как тот пытается сжаться еще сильнее.

\- Посмотри на меня. Эй. Я не обижу, - просит он.

\- Нет. Ты тоже по лицу.

\- Что? Никогда. Обещаю.

Новенький наконец смотрит на него и Жерар замирает. Карие. Как он и представлял. Грустные. Хочется разодрать в клочья всех, кто виноват в том что это милое лицо выглядит сейчас таким грустным.

 _"Постой, милое?"_ проносится в голове, но он оставляет эту мысль на потом.

\- Я Жерар...

\- Пике, я знаю.

\- А ты...

\- О. Конечно. Лео, - говорит он и, кажется, расстраивается еще больше.

\- Лео. Красивое имя. Прости, что не знал его раньше. Я просто не расслышал тогда, а потом ты всегда убегал.

Лео только кивает неопределенно и снова тянется к своим щекам рукавом водолазки.

\- Дай лучше я, - говорит Жерар и, натянув рукав своей кофты на пальцы, тянется к Лео.

 _"Такая нежная кожа"_ еще одна мысль, к которой он вернется позже.

\- Не скажешь мне, кто это сделал? - пробует он еще раз.

\- Нет, - качает головой Лео, от чего его мягкие волосы задевают легонько руку Жерара.

\- Ладно. Как хочешь. Все равно у них не будет шанса сделать это снова.

\- Почему? - спрашивает Лео, глядя на него удивленно.

Жерар просто пожимает плечами. Он и сам не знает.

А хотя нет, знает.

\- Потому что ты невероятный. Потому что для нас это честь, что ты тут. Я с тебя глаз не могу свести на поле. Не позволю никому тебя обидеть. Это неправильно. Я хочу, чтобы тебе тут было хорошо. Чтобы ты остался здесь. Я верю, что ты станешь великим футболистом. Нам нужны такие. Ты нам нужен.

Лео краснеет и, отвернувшись, пытается спрятать лицо в ладонях, но Жерару все же удается разглядеть скромную полуулыбку на красивых губах.

_"Красивых?"_

Жерар легонько толкает Лео в плечо, заставляя того посмотреть на себя.

\- Где ты живешь? И дай мне свое расписание.

\- Ты будешь меня охранять?

\- Почему бы нет? Не хочу, чтобы тебя украли в какую-нибудь другую академию.

На этот раз Лео улыбается по-настоящему. Такие трогательные ямочки на щеках... Улыбка ему к лицу.

Хочется чаще видеть его таким.

Тогда же Жерар клянется себе, что оторвет голову любому, кто попробует обидеть Лео.

Его Лео.


End file.
